A White Christmas
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: What if Aoyama-baka didn't stay with Ichigo when he found out she was a mew mew? Also that mistletoe kiss, who will get it?


Ichigo cried over, the hurt Aoyama. "Aoyama-kun, please wake up" As he breathes better, she gets up to leave. He calls her, she walks back over. "Ichigo"

: When they're under the tree:

"But I'm a mew mew!" Ichigo cried. "And I'm done with you, I don't love you. I can't love a freak!" Aoyama walked away leaving a hurt Ichigo. The Cat mew starts to cry, how could she not? "Aoyama-Kun" She sobbed as the snow falls. The red head ends up falling to the ground crying. _I hate Christmas! WHY?! Aoyama-kun! _She thought as she sits there crying her heart out. Her eyes find some mistletoe hanging over her head. More tears fall.

: With Kisshu:

The green head alien stares at the wall as Pai looks him over. _Ichigo… I am hurt but I didn't mean for it for to look like that! I love you… I love you… _His eyes start to close when Pai says something. "W-What?" Kish asked in pain. "Mew Ichigo, she's crying." There on the T.V was Ichigo crying on the ground. "Why?" Kisshu asked trying to sit up. "Stop you baka!" Taruto cried at him. "Ichigo needs me." Kish teleports away! Pai sighs. "Pai, what do we do?" Taruto asked. "I have no idea but let him, we'll watch him." Tart nodded.

: With Ichigo again:

Ichigo was lying there, she looked lifeless. _Because I am… Without Aoyama-kun I have no reason to live. _She thought. Her brown eyes stared at nothing really; all she sees was what had happened. Aoyama-kun, the break up and snow! _I wish to die… _She thought when someone falls in front of her. _Leave me alone! Aoyama-kun lifts me so I am dying! _Darkness takes over; Ichigo loses sight all together.

It was Kisshu who fall in front of her. "Ichigo, why are you crying?" He asked trying to pick her up. _Baka Blue Knight! _Kish thought as he teleports Ichigo and him to her room. He almost faints too when Ichigo wakes up. "K-Kisshu!" she cried; now that they had real light, he could see that her eyes were red and sad, her face showed great sadness. "Ichigo, what happened?" Kisshu asked with a gasp of pain. "Kisshu..!" Something comes over Ichigo; she makes him lay down in her bed before running to get something to help him. There's a note, it said

_Dear Ichigo, _

_Your father and I had to leave for week; work. We love you so and please be safe, you may need to go get some food; bye sweet heart_

_Mom_

_PS: NO BOYS ~Dad_

Ichigo sighed. She grabs the 1 aid kit, a glass of water and runs back upstairs. "Kisshu, what were you doing?" Ichigo asked taking his shirt off. He smirks. "Oh kitten, I didn't know you liked hurt man, I'll have to this more." Kish winked, but whines in pain when Ichigo starts to clean it. "Kisshu, I do not like hurt people, even if it is you." She growled. Kish gasps again but it was done. "I'm going to put this around it so it doesn't open again," Ichigo said showing a rap. "Ok" Kish said. She does and lays him down again. "Better?" Ichigo asked. "Hai, thank you Kitten." The alien's eyes start to fall. "Sleep well Kisshu," Ichigo said and he does, she walks into her parents' room.

"Night" She goes to sleep too.

: The next day:

Ichigo wakes up to cries of help. She jumps up, and runs to Kisshu; he was sleeping but it was a nightmare. "Kisshu" She whispered trying to wake him sweetly. "Ichigo!" he jumped up awake and his lips meet Ichigo's. She blushes deep red. "K-Kisshu," She blushes. "Ichigo, what are you doing? Why am I in your room-?" Everything comes back to him. "Oh…"

"Would you like something to drink?" Ichigo asked. "Please," She runs off to get him some water. _What happened? Why was Ichigo crying like that? Who did it? _Kish thought when Ichigo walks back in. "Here" She helps him drink; he smiles. "So kitten, why were you crying so much late night?" the alien asked. "I don't have to tell you," Ichigo snapped. Her eyes see that Kisshu still had nothing on. She blushed. "Oh Kitty, you can tell me you are mine." Kish said. "Ok," She tells him everything. Kisshu stares at her. "That baka" He growled. "Don't hurt him!" Ichigo cried hugging Kish close. "I have to, he hurt you." Kish said meeting her eyes. "Don't" She repeats. Ichigo looks up to find mistletoe; she smiles and meets Kisshu's eyes again. "Do you know what mistletoe is?" She asked. "No," Kish said. Ichigo kisses him sweetly. "That is for listening to me," She smiled at Kish who blushed. "You kiss?" He asked. "Yes."

He pulls her back to his face. "I like mistletoe" He kisses her. She kisses back. "Forget Aoyama and come with me?" Kish asked. "I'm not ready for a boyfriend Kisshu," Ichigo said. "Why not?" the alien asks. "I'm still hurting!" Ichigo said. "I'll wait for you," Kish says smiling, "If you'll have me when you're ready." He kisses her cheek. "I guess…." She smiled. "I love Christmas" Kish said. "I do too, well now." Ichigo said.

**PLTJS: Like? I know it is for Christmas but… I was watching Epi. 38 and thought what if Aoyama-baka didn't stay with Ichigo when he found out about her being a mew? **

**Ichigo: Aoyama-kun wouldn't do that to me!**

**PLTJS: We're back to this?**

**Ichigo: Yes!**

**PLTJS: KISSHU!**

**Kisshu: Hey**

**PLTJS: *points to Ichigo***

**Kisshu: Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow doesn't own anything from TMM but wishes, please review**

**PLTJS: True, this is a one shot! BYE!**


End file.
